


Exit

by rudbeckia



Series: Random Worlds [23]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs in a Car, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Armitage has a surprise for Ben. Two surprises really, but which one will he offer first?





	Exit

Armitage waited by the exit. He pushed up the sleeve of his suit to check his watch again and again, head turning every time the swing doors opened to splash yellow light onto the dark paving slabs and flapped shut again, but it was never Ben who emerged. He had to see Ben’s face, judge his mood before deciding which surprise to spring first. His hands found his trouser pockets and fiddled with the objects they contained.

Smile. Left pocket. Key.  
Scowl. Right pocket—

Headlights swept past as a car turned into the street and illuminated a figure emerging from the concrete and glass building. “Ben!” Armitage waved and Ben grinned. “How’d it go?”  
“I passed!” Ben laughed and hugged Armitage. “Didn’t drive on the wrong side of the road even once, and I remembered you can’t turn at a red light even though you totally should be allowed to if you want.”  
They walked towards the car park up the street from the driving test centre. Armitage made a show of digging in his pockets until Ben demanded to know what he was looking for. Armitage pointed at a little red car parked under an orange streetlamp, as old as Ben but still shiny, and held out the key. He smiled. “Can I have a lift home? I forgot to bring mine.”

Ben’s face lit up. “You didn’t. No way! You... you bought me a car?”  
Armitage nodded and Ben lunged into a kiss, hands cupping Armitage’s face at first but soon heading south. Armitage pushed Ben off with a laugh. “You’re not feeling me up in a car park, Ben, I have standards. Get in, it’s insured and everything.”

Ben opened the passenger door and held it for Armitage. Armitage folded his long limbs and got in. Ben walked to the driver’s side and somehow fitted his large frame into the seat. He adjusted the seat back as far as it would go, clicked the seatbelt into its catch and started the engine. He reversed with care and soon he was driving them sedately away from town.  
“Let’s go somewhere,” suggested Armitage. “Somewhere we can only go by car.”  
Ben grinned. “I know just the place.”

Ben paused at the kiosk, passed his bank card through the car window and handed a brown bag to Armitage before driving slowly away, Armitage laughed. “I can’t believe you took me to Maccy’s drive through.”  
“Don’t complain,” countered Ben with a fake pout. “Bought you extra onion rings, didn’t I? Just got to drive us somewhere nice to eat them.” 

_Somewhere nice_ turned out to be a lay-by just off the dual carriageway, sheltered from passing vehicles by some glossy, evergreen bushes and a line of skinny trees, and with a view over the lights of the city. Ben opened the window a little to let cold air in and disperse the fog that tried to form on the inside of the windscreen. They shared the food, tearing the bag to make a kind of tray and sucking salt and grease from their fingers. Hux crumpled the bag when they were finished and got out to balance it on the overflowing trash bin. When he returned, Ben twisted in his seat and pulled him into an awkward hug.  
“Really, thank you. Not just for the car.”  
“Don’t you get soppy on me, Ben Solo,” replied Armitage, words slipping out between soft kisses. “Take me somewhere...” He waited while another car parked a few feet away from theirs. “Somewhere quiet.”

With a knowing smirk, Ben drove them the mile or two to the nature reserve. It was closed, had been since half an hour before sunset, but the barrier was broken. Ben eased the little car down the track, wincing at the potholes, and stopped in a small, deserted car park under the sparse cover of trees that still clung to yellowed leaves. They undid their seatbelts and pushed the seats back and reclined them as far as they would go, then reached for one another with insistent hands pulling at buttons and zippers. Armitage banged a knee on the gearstick, Ben accidentally elbowed the horn, and they both sat back and laughed.  
“What if I blow you, then you blow me?” suggested Armitage. “I don’t think there’s room for anything more adventurous.” 

Ben nodded and pushed his jeans and shorts down his hips, freeing his cock. Armitage leaned down, clasped his hand around the base of the shaft and sucked the head into his mouth. Ben uttered an obscene moan and grasped the headrest behind his head. Armitage braced his free arm on the edge of the seat back and fought cramp in his thigh. He set a fast pace, slipping his fingers down to tease Ben’s balls. As he rocked his upper body, the car rocked with him. A persistent squeak from the rear driver’s side wheel almost made Armitage giggle, but he turned the sound into a low hum that made Ben gasp and thrust. Ben groaned a warning and Armitage moved his head just in time to watch Ben come over his hand. 

Armitage opened the glove compartment and took out a pack of wipes. Ben laughed.  
“Did you plan all of this?”  
“No, not exactly,” admitted Armitage. “But I thought if you had a car you’d want to perform some kind of sex act in it. Something to take your mind off the boredom of your morning commute.”  
Ben grinned and fixed his clothing.  
“Your turn,” he said, “but first I have a question.”  
“Oh?” Armitage raised an eyebrow.  
“Mhmm. What if I’d failed my test? I mean, a twenty year old Nissan Micra really isn’t your style.”

Armitage dangled the object that had been burning a hole in his right pocket all evening. “Then I would have offered you this instead. You can have it too, if you want it.”  
“Is that—“  
“Yes.”  
“Say it!”  
Armitage leaned forward and kissed Ben. He rested his head on Ben’s shoulder. “Ben Solo, will you move in with me?”  
Ben took the Darth Vader keyfob from Armitage’s hand and slid the car key onto it beside the other two keys. He stroked Armitage’s hair and smiled. “Yes. Um, I know I said _your turn_ but—“  
Armitage laughed and shoved himself upright. “Don’t be silly. Let’s go pick up some of your stuff from your room and go home. If you still want to blow me you can do it in the jacuzzi later.”


End file.
